


Two Out of Three

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, Communication, Communication Failure, Kitten, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Tennis Racket, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint gets Phil some gifts. Two out of three's not bad.





	Two Out of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowecat/gifts).



> Snowecat prompted banana, tennis racket, kitten.

"What's this?" Phil asked, spotting a number of items on the kitchen table.

"The pile of stuff?" Clint called from the other room. "It's for you!"

"A banana," Phil observed.

"They're your favorite!" Clint reminded him.

They weren't; Phil preferred raspberries. What he'd actually said was that bananas weren't his  _ least _ favorite, but at least Clint had tried.

"And the tennis racket?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to join what's-his-face's league!"

"I said I wanted to do couples  _ badminton _ ," Phil muttered under his breath.

He sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to open the box underneath the fruit and the sports equipment.

"What about the other thing?" he called instead.

Clint appeared in the opening of the hallway, a grin on his face. "That's because you said you were getting lonely when I go on long missions without you."

The box shifted without Phil touching it, and he looked up at Clint, alarmed. Clint's grin only got wider.

"It's a kitten," Phil said, watching as the gray bit of fluff clawed at the side of the box in its attempts to get out. "A kitten is—"

"A big responsibility, I know. But I've already got the litter box set up, and Nosy Cat Lady Next Door said she'd cat-sit anytime."

Phil lifted the cat out of the box, and it immediately started purring. He found himself smiling despite what would normally have been an unwelcome surprise.

Clint looked extremely pleased. "His name's Agent."

"Agent, huh?" Phil repeated, looking at the fluffy purring creature. He shook his head. Two out of three wasn't bad. "Welcome to the family, Agent."

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is unsurprised to discover that Agent has natural assassin instincts the first time he and Phil's toes get attacked under the covers in the middle of the night.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171488467308/two-out-of-three)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
